


A Drowsy Pride

by PumaConcolor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith Pidge and Hunk are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/PumaConcolor
Summary: The paladins stumbled home, tired after a long mission; a nap sounded wonderful to them.





	A Drowsy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a Valentine's Day Exchange on a Discord server! Lars, hope you enjoy it! I haven't had the time to really watch Voltron fully despite liking it, so please forgive me if it is too obvious that I'm not that familiar with the characters. I did the best I could, and I'm sorry I posted this so close to the deadline (I was trying to make it better but I'm pretty sure it didn't change much x.x). Hope you like it!

Allura let herself relax on the bench, looking around the room. Hunk laid sprawled on the floor, and Pidge had thrown themselves on top of him, both seeming close to dozing off. Keith sat on the bench in front of her, arms crossed and eyes dropping. Coran was the only one still moving, Lance having sat on the floor next to her a while ago. They had managed to get important information during the mission, but it ran way longer than what was expected, and the paladins were all exhausted. Allura herself couldn’t say she wasn’t tempted to sleep where she sat; coordinating Voltron and being a part of it were different kinds of tiring, but tiring all the same.

Lance nudged her, so she scooted a bit to the side, and he plopped down next to her. Sighing, he stretched his legs, not saying much; saying required energy none of them had at the moment. Either Hunk or Pidge were snoring on the floor, and Keith seemed to be close to falling asleep too. She should really tell them to go to their bed so they could all properly rest, but that would mean having to go to her own bed too, and by now the bench already felt like the most comfortable surface in all galaxies.

She turned her back to Lance, spreading her legs on the rest of the bench. She let her lids fall closed and her head rest on his shoulder, feeling him rest his own on top of hers. She slowed down her breaths, taking in the small sounds around the room and feeling reassured at having one of her friends so close. She opened her eyes, glancing around; Keith was still sitting but fast asleep, Pidge had turned but was remained on top of Hunk, who she could now see was not the one snoring (if it wasn’t for Pidge rising and falling with each of his breaths, Allura would have been worried). She couldn’t see Lance without moving her head, and was unwilling to disturb him, so she closed her eyes, sighing contently.

With her friends near, being one step closer to getting Shiro back, and the safety of the castle in her mind, it was getting harder and harder not to fall asleep. At least, Keith and Lance should lay down, else they would be sore in the morning (she wasn’t sure how good for the body the Hunk-and-Pidge pile is, but she would bet it was better than to sleep sitting). Still, her body feels heavy and her mind is lighter than it had been during the past days, the mission giving them all hope once again. Maybe they needed this nap, despite probably ending up having to take a day off to properly rest later. They would have to stay in the castle for at least five more days anyway, so it should be okay… On the other hand, maybe-

‘I can hear your thoughts from here, princess. Stop overthinking it and sleep. We’ve earned it.’

Lance’s voice dripped sleep as he talked, and Allura couldn’t help but chuckle. He might not realize it himself, but while everyone tried to support one another, Lance and Hunk were the ones who excelled at it. Deciding he was probably right, she snuggled down, and Lance adjusted accordingly so they could take a well deserved nap. Allura could still hear Coran’s light footsteps around them, but paid it no mind, letting herself drift.

She was on the verge of unconsciousness when she felt something soft on top of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Coran smiling at her, covering her with a fluffy blanket. Glancing around, she saw all the others had been covered and even got pillows under their heads. Smiling back at Coran, she closed her eyes once again, welcoming sleep as it easily came, lulled by her friends’ soft breathing near her.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I haven't watched Voltron yet (didn't manage to even finish the first season orz). I plan to do it soon, but I've already gotten a fair share of spoilers that I ended up using (like Shiro being gone and Allura piloting Blue). I tried to keep it simple so I couldn't mess up too much, but feel free to point out any mistakes/improvements that could be done (just please be gentle :p)


End file.
